


Worshiping Puck's Piss

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Worshiping a God Like Puck [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Finn, Farting, Locker Room, M/M, Mention of Scat, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Piss, Raunch, Slave Sam Evans, Top Noah Puckerman, Watersports, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Finn learns first hand what extraordinary effect Puck's piss has.





	Worshiping Puck's Piss

“Puck, Dude, you want to hang tomorrow night?” Finn asked as he stripped out of his Football jersey. Practice had been over for a while; Sam, Puck and Finn had stayed after though for some extra training. It had been Puck’s ideal, and Sam for some reason never disagreed with a thing Puck said anymore. 

“Yeah, but not in the way your imagining.” Puck said, who was already stripped down to just his dirty jock strap. It smelled funky, it definitely needed a good wash, or to be exposed of. Finn had thought about saying something a week or so ago when he first noticed how bad the jockstrap was getting, but he decided he was better off keeping his mouth shut.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked pulling off his pants. That’s when he heard the fart. It hadn’t came from himself, and Sam was already in the showers so it must have came from Puck. The smell took a second to follow, but when it showed up it assaulted Finn’s nostrils like fart-grenade. It was horrendous, he had never smelled a fart that fucking bad in his life. This was way past funny fart and just down right gross. He quickly tried waving it off with his hand, but it did no good, it was as if the stench was getting stronger in the air.

“Dude!” Finn complained when another fart followed. The air was now heavy with the anal musk. It felt like it was penetrating every pore of Finn’s body. He hated the smell so much, and yet he was starting to crave it. He couldn’t stop himself from taking giant whiffs with his nostrils, trying to get more of the horrid smell within himself. 

With a smile on his face, Puck walked around the bench that separated the two of them and grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pushed him down to the knees. Finn complied easily, he was too absorbed in the tremendous high Puck’s stench was giving him. He’d never experienced a high like this before. He was craving more, he would do anything for more. 

“Now Finn, I need you to stay in that position while I do something that may seem weird to you, alright?”

Finn nodded his head as he took another whiff of Puck’s odor. Part of his mind was telling him there was something terribly off about all of this, but he didn’t care. He felt so good, he never wanted to come down from this high. He had an impulse to get his face up into Puck’s behind, but Puck had told him to stay put, and Finn feared if he didn’t obey the smell and high might be taken away.

Something wet and warm suddenly hit his bare, smooth chest. The warm stream continued as he opened he peered down and saw what was going on. Puck was pissing directly on him, and while some of the urine was running down and puddling on the floor around his knees, the majority of it seemed to be being absorbed into his skin. It was a weird enough feeling that it was starting to bring Finn out of his haze, down from the high.

The stream of fresh piss came to an end just as Finn became fully conscious again. Fury swelled in him as he jumped to his feet and tackled Puck to the floor. He couldn’t believe his best friend had been pissing on him like that, and he had just let him. And what was the deal with those farts.

Finn raised his fist to clock Puck in the face. He didn’t care how close of friends they had been, this was beyond acceptable.

“Freeze.” Puck said with a smirk, and to Finn’s astonishment he found himself freezing in place like some kind of statue. He couldn’t move a single muscle. His body filled with fear, his mind confused as to what was going on.

Puck crawled out from underneath Finn and stood up, smirking down at him. “Its time for you to learn your new place in life,” Puck said. “Now suck my dick like a cock-hungry bitch.”

Finn couldn’t stop his body as it began to move. He found himself up on his knees, face only inches away from his best friend’s semi-erect groin. The cock looked massive from this angle, and there was no way Finn was going to allow himself to submit in such a gay way. As much as he mentally tried to fight it though he couldn’t, it was like his body was no longer taking directions from him, he was just there along for the ride.

His lips opened wide and he took the shaft into his mouth, a drip of left-over urine landing on his tongue. He wanted to gag, and yet his body continued on. It was as if it knew what it was doing as he began taking it in and out, fucking his face on Puck’s now fully hard dick.

“What would you like from me now master” Sam said as he came from the showers. He hadn’t bothered grabbing a towel to cover himself up, why should he when this was his master who loved the sight of his naked body. 

“Go get dressed and meet me at my place” Puck told him. 

“Could I get some shit first?”

“Later at the house” Puck replied. Sam looked disappointed, but he didn’t argue with his master.

“Yes Master.” As Sam walked away, Finn could see out of the corner of his eye, see that Sam’s rear cheek appeared to have something branded into it. It looked like it said ‘Puck’s Shit Slave’, but that didn’t make any sense. Then again nothing right now made any sense. He was giving his best bud a blowjob against his will.

“Shit is a much easier weapon for converting” Puck said down to Finn. “Sam was so easy it wasn’t funny. Shit gives me control of the mind, piss gives me control of the body.” 

Finn was still having a hard time following what Puck was saying. But then the cock in his mouth went into orgasm, and Puck’s seed filled his mouth. It tasted as bad as Finn would have imagined. 

“Swallow” Puck demanded as he pulled his softening cock out of Finn’s mouth. Finn found himself doing just that, the seed going down his throat and landing in his stomach.

“Good boy. Now I’m going to need you to call your mom and let her know your spending the night with me. I have a lot of fun activities planned.” Puck said. He knew his piss would only keep Finn under control for another six hours, however, when he needed to relieve his bladder again, he would do so down Finn’s mouth, which would give him control for a full three months. It would also leave Finn with an unwanted craving for piss.

Puck smiled as Finn reluctantly pulled his cell out of his locker. Tonight was going to be so much fun. The only question now was who would he induct next into his soon to be harem of formerly heterosexual slaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually be publishing a third story in the series with Puck bringing Mr. Schuester into the fold.


End file.
